Pyrotechnic means in the field concerned are known wherein an electrically actuated ignitor is surrounded by a solid propellant which is capable of spontaneous combustion on being ignited. The resulting hot gas serves, for instance, to ignite further propellant charges or directly for inflating a gas bag or for tensioning a seat belt. Also known are pyrotechnic means wherein an electrically actuated ignitor is surrounded by a minor quantity of solid propellant and ignitor and propellant are arranged within a container filled with compressed gas. Ignitor and propellant serve on ignition to open a bursting diaphragm provided in the container and in subsequent exit of the compressed gas to compensate the losses in temperature and pressure thereof during a specific time span. Typically the container for ignitor, propellant and/or compressed gas is press fitted with a mounting so that ambient effects such as e.g. moisture are kept away from the interior of the container. If the container is required to be gas-tight, for example 0.5% loss in 15 years at 220 bar helium, the container needs to be sealed by complicated and expensive methods, such as e.g. glass potting the joints, due to welding or soldering being prohibitive in view of the high temperatures involved which would otherwise damage or detriment the ignitor, propellant or compressed gas.
It is the intention of the invention to facilitate production of gas-tight pyrotechnic means having long-term stability.